DawnRaven
"By hammer and hand... all Arts do stand." Race: Human (Riadan) Head: Unknown.. Forgotten Members: Celestine DawnRaven Dead: Galthas DawnRaven, Belothalion DawnRaven (née Faereloi) Status: Minor Nobles, long forgotten branch of the 'House of Dawn' A long lost, often neglected and forgotten, pure bloodline of the fabled 'House of Dawn', devastated and virtually lost with the cataclysm. =Details= A minor but true bloodline of the renowned "House Diluculo", they fled the struggles and political strivings for a more peaceful, natural life, away from the hectic hustle and bustle of the court - they found a home in the more forthright and practical Dwarven Lands. This Bloodline is now, by many, often forgotton to have ever existed. Symbolism of the 'Dawn-Raven' Some associate it with the Phoenix or Dragons, the Dawn-Raven is an ancient, legendary symbol comprising of two rather more well-known symbolic forms... The Dawn : New life, new beginnings and the coming of the light are all referenced within this archetype. Hope and prophetic insight are associated with this form and many see it as representing light's victory over darkness as the new day banishes the night before. In ancient esoteric traditions, 'Dawn' is often considered the first in the trinity-of-light Source form and is thus associated with thought, initiation and creation, while 'Noon' is the word, deed or action required to fulfil the intentions of the Dawn. 'Dusk' is the third in this cycle of creation and represents the spirit or lasting effect of the action. The Raven : Often seen as a symbol of the Moon, Spirits, Darkness and Death but there is much more meaning to this form. The Raven is a solid aspect of Protection and considered by many to be a bringer of Light, truth and goodness. In some traditions - a messenger of the Gods or a Guardian of the paths between life and death, guiding the dead towards their final resting place. Some believe the Raven became associated with Death simply because they would be seen flying over corpses or associated with carrion but the 'Raven' means much more, containing many important aspects of meaning within its form. Symbolising prophecy, wisdom, omens and mystery (Note: All aspects of the Moon as well) as well as use of trickery, cunning and intelligence to overcome obstacles or problems. In other traditions it is associated with healing, guidance, death and transformation. As we can see, the 'Raven' is a complex, contradictory symbol but has always played a crucial part of symbolism and lore. The Dawn-Raven : A strange, complex creature full of symbolism and metaphor (much like the Phoenix) who, legend says, carries the sun through the start of its trajectory for the Light-bringer himself. Legends of the 'Dawn-Raven' Work-in-progress.. Stories, Sayings and Songs collected & compiled by Celestine DawnRaven during his wanderings. '' The three gifts of Old Mother Bird Very early on, at the beginnings of time, ''Old Mother Bird, who was very old and often very lonely & restless had a plan to experience new things. She sat in her nest upon a high perch of BlacRock and laid her last 3 eggs - her beloved children. Out of these eggs came three black birds - Rook, Crow & Raven... all looked very much alike but each were very different in temperament but all loved their mother and yearned for her favours. One day, Old mother BlackBird was bored and called her children to her - "I grow tired and uninspired with this life, go out into the worlds and bring me back treasures beyond compare. Bring me the sun, moon and stars by tomorrow and for these I will surely reward you with gifts beyond imagining." She gave each of them a magic leather sack to hold the treasures and waved them off upon their paths. So they went, each out to seek what she asked - going their separate ways to see who would please her most. Rook, who was the oldest was rather simple and used to having his way. He was big and strong and believed he could take what he desired.. he couldn't see any problems with this task and he wanted his mothers' favour so he knew he would succeed. First, he looked up at the stars and found one that was weak and dying and took it and struck it a mighty blow that shattered it into many pieces.. each a glowing, jewel of a star. He took these fragments and placed them in his sack and he was happy with his accomplishment. Next, Rook looked at the Moon but it was big and much to heavy to just take, he thought. He flew up and spoke to Mu'Sha, Maiden Mother Moon about his desire for her. She laughed at him as she was promised to another and could never be had by one such as him. Rook was angry and threatened her. She just laughed harder and cast him down from her kingdom, then slept so she could not listen and he could not wake her and he knew he had failed in his tasks. Crow was next and he was different.. he was clever and used cunning and trickery to get what he wanted. He imagined great things from the rewards their mother had promised them and he yearned for such things. He looked up at the stars and saw there were many and knew a few would not be missed if taken quietly. He often snuck interesting objects he came across from their owners and into his nests so he knew this would be a similar easy feat. He carefully, stealthily snuck into the skies and stole a few of the more beautiful and sparking of the stars and hid them away in his sack and he was pleased. He then went and watched carefully as Maiden Mother Moon took her walk across the cosmos and he listened as she sang her songs of love and sorrow. She searched for her lost love but was never able to find him. Crow, flew up to Mu'Sha and whispered to her of how he had found her lost love and captured him in his special sack. She could, at last be reunited with him if only she would climb into the sack and so she did and Crow let out a cry of joy as the night sky went dark and he was pleased. Finally, Crow waited for the powerful sun to emerge and knew this would be the most difficult of the tasks. How would he gather the sun into his sack and deliver it all to his beloved mother Blackbird he could not imagine. He watched and waited as the Sun travelled it's path and at least he gathered what small courage he had, flew up to the Sun and spoke of dire threat and destruction if the Sun did not escape. Crow showed the Sun his sack and explained how the sun could hide in there but the Sun laughed and laughed and Crow knew he was beaten... Raven was the youngest and tried always to be honest and hopeful. He was wise beyond his years and looked only to make his mother happy and love her as she surely deserved. Thus he would try to accomplish what she asked, though the tasks seemed impossible to him. Raven had heard that a powerful race of beings had crafted the stars to guide and light the way to those secret places and so he went to them, the Aesir and found one who enjoyed his work and asked if it was possible that a few stars could be made for him as he needed them as a gift to his mother. The Aesir looked into him and was pleased and took from him a spark of the light & life in his eyes and crafted them expertly into beautiful stars, jeweled and sparkling beyond compare and gave them to Raven. Raven thanked the Aesir kindly and placed them in his sack. Next, he looked up at Maiden Mother Moon and saw how sad she was, longing for her lost love. She was too absorbed in herself and her love he knew to be able to help him much but then he spotted something down below reflecting off her beauty. He listened and watched closely and saw her sister, Little Sister River playing by the oceans and he went to her and spoke to her of her dreams and hopes and they became friends. He explained how he needed the moon for his mother and she thought a moment before giving him her magic mirror which he could use to capture her sisters' reflection and take it with him. He smiled and thanked her and took it carefully and placed it in his sack. Finally, Raven looked to the Sun and knew this was his final task. He spoke to the Sun and after some time they agreed upon a bargain. Raven would carry the burden of the Sun every morning from when it first rose to mid-morning. Thus, the Sun could have some time for himself and Raven would have his request. Raven carefully put the Sun in his sack, knowing he would return it later that day after he had made his mother happy. Raven, having completed all the trials, laughed and returned to his mother where he found his brothers both looking grim. Old Mother Bird was pleased as she saw the treasures of all her children and cheered, though she applauded her youngest son the loudest. "You have all done well, children and deserve to be rewarded according to your actions and your success. I will grant you all gifts beyond your imagining. To you, Rook, my firstborn - You tempt and threaten, seeking to cause fear and distress. You will know only shadow and avoid the Light. You will be the omen of death and creatures will fear & avoid you. To you, Crow - You tried to trick our friends and cheat us all out of the Light that shines upon us. You will never enjoy the full light but it will dim and cower when you draw near. You will eat nothing but the tragic corpses of the dead.. Feed your deceit & cunning by devouring the dead. To you, Raven, youngest of my children - You always sought to do good and used truth and wisdom to achieve that which was asked in this task. You will be honoured as the light-bearer, carrying the shining glow across the borders from night to day. You will guide and protect the dead and show the way across the darkest reaches of the spirit plains." And thus, each of the children of Old Mother BlackBird were rewarded as they deserved and became the mythical guardians of the dead. Know this reader, each will get what they deserve if time has anything to do with it! Category:Clan